The management of biological threats require the development of detection techniques that are rapid, sensitive, and reliable. Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) has emerged as a leading detection tool in determining whether a particular threat is present. PCR is used to detect the presence of a specific nucleic acid strand in a sample. By detecting specific nucleic acid strands, biological organisms can be identified. For example, checking a sample for a DNA strand specific for smallpox allows a user to determine whether or not smallpox is present in a sample. Fluorescent probes are often used to detect the presence of a specific nucleic acid strand in a sample. The presence and/or amount of the target nucleic acid can be determined by measuring the fluorescence from the sample. Optical detection systems are also used with techniques other than PCR to detect the presence of an analyte in a sample.
Additionally, immunological methods also are known for detecting the presence of a biological analyte of interest.
Generally, this technology has been implemented in a laboratory environment requiring samples to be collected remotely and then sent to a central laboratory for preparation and analysis. This shipment of suspected samples between the field and the laboratory can cause transportation delays and incurs the risk of further contamination. A major obstacle in implementing field usable instruments is developing instruments that can be successfully decontaminated. More specifically, many instruments have sensitive electrical and optical components that would be damaged by standard decontamination procedures.
Current instruments, even portable ones, can not be used where needed, due to the inability of the instruments to be fully decontaminated. Even when an instrument is used in a so called “clean area,” doubts exits about whether the device was contaminated. This is largely due to the fact that the optical and electro-optical components are often very sensitive and cannot be fully decontaminated.
Therefore, the need arises for an instrument that provides accurate measurements of analytes under varying environmental conditions and variations in samples that is both portable and easily decontaminated.